The new recruit and new love
by renXaerrow
Summary: Samantha the Hedgehog was just your ordinary girl, who has been neglected for the most of her life in constant shadow of her brother, Sypher until she runs away from Angel Island and ends up at Galaxy High. SpavidXOC
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Prologue

Samantha's P.O.V

Hi! My name is Samantha the hedgehog. I think people and Earth would class me as a runaway. I come from a floating island called Angel Island. It's the most beautiful place that is all woodland and the only thing that is keeping the island a float is a huge green gem called the master emerald.

Anyway, what can I say about me... On yeah! I am a black hedgehog with a whit torso, I have yellowy-green eyes, and I wear a pink thick straps that is cut a few centimetres below my chest and says 'Diva' on it, a grey, white and black miniskirt that has diamonds made out of the black and white and plain white boots that go to the knee with a grey high heel.

I did live with my mother, father and older brother, called Sypher but I ran away because I was fed up of being neglected all my life and seeing my parents treat my brother like he is the bestest thing since sliced bread because he is the oldest. Sometimes I wished that I didn't have an older brother and that my parents would love me like I did them.

Well that was one wish that will never come true and my brother and I never got along and we always get into fights. Yep...So...There are some things about little ol' me and my home and I am never will be going back to my home never, ever, ever!


	2. Chapter 2: the new hedgehog

Chapter One

Principal Kirkpatrick's P.O.V

I was sitting at my desk, looking through some papers and noticed the time. 10:59am the clock said. One minutes until the new girl will show up. Then a bright light flashed outside of the office door. I stood up and headed over to the door and opened it, to reveal the female black Hedgehog standing there. She opened her yellow eyes and looked at me with a smile. I allowed her to enter. I sat at my desk and motioned her to sit down. She did so after putting something that was a sparkly light blue colour in her light blue jeans pocket.

"Let me be the first person to welcome you to Galaxy Miss Samantha, it seems everything is in order, you speciality is combat without weapons and you also have several unique abilities it says here. Am I correct?" I said as I looked on the computer at her student profile.

"That's right." She replied with a smile.

"Good, now I need you to put you in a team." I said returning her smile and pressing the large button on the PA system. "Would Spavid, Ryan and Andi come to my office please?"

I looked at Samantha to see that she was looking around the office with curiosity evident on her face.

"Have you ever been to earth before?" I asked.

She looked at me.

"No, just to be honest I never been anywhere." She answered.

"Oh." I replied.

"You needed to see us Principal K?" A female's voice asked.

Samantha looked behind her. I looked to see that it was Andi who asked that and she was with Spavid and her twin brother Ryan. I stood up and went beside Samantha.

"Yes, I would like you to meet Samantha the Hedgehog, Samantha this is Andi, Ryan and Spavid." I introduced them.

They shook hands with big smiles on their faces.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Samantha said.

"You too!" Andi replied.

"Spavid, would it be alright if Samantha joined your team?" I asked the male Merthozian that stood before me.

"Of course she can." He answered.

"Fantastic, now Samantha, your room will be next door to Andi's, is that alright?" I asked looking at the black hedgehog.

She nodded and Andi grabbed her arm as Spavid got her bag.

"Come on we'll show you there!" Andi said and began pulling her out of the door.

The boys laughed and followed shortly after.

Samantha's P.O.V

I laughed as I got pulled along the hallways to a door. Andi opened the door and we all piled in. I looked around. There was a bed, a desk, shelves, a closet, a pc and a TV. I smiled at Spavid as I took my bag off him.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

I walked over to my closet and unpacked.

"Hey what's this?" I heard Andi ask.

I turned around to see her holding my blue chaos emerald. I smiled and walked over to the trio.

"It's my chaos emerald. I guess it fell out of my pocket." I answered as she passed it me.

"What dose it do?" Ryan asked.

I smiled and began telling them what it does and answered some other questions they had.


End file.
